


Coffee Break

by theisles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Digital Art, Fluff, Illustration, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Roomates, jeanmarco, who have a crush on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theisles/pseuds/theisles
Summary: It's finals week. Marco is done, but Jean isn't and is predictably, dying in study hell. Marco decides to leave a special something so his grumpy roommate/crush won't jump out a window or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddammitsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitsky/gifts).



> For [goddammitsky](http://goddammitsky.tumblr.com/) <3 
> 
> They asked for College AU roomates happy moments with some pining involved. I suppose when you get your grumpy roommate/crush coffee as a small booster as they die in finals week, you get......really cute selfies of said grumpy roomate. Wow I think i may have given myself a cavity here. I really hope you enjoy sky <3 
> 
> Wait....what is this manga about again? ;;;;
> 
> Happy holidays from our favorite boys <333


End file.
